Adventure of the Three Islands
by UnLuckyLucy
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru are given a mission to find a magic mirror that has the power to reverse life as they know it. They'll have hard challenges to face and new people to meet in this story of adventure romance and possible bad spelling.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

Adventure of the Three Islands

Chapter 1

**The Hidden Leaf Village**

It was another peaceful day for the village hidden in the leaves, or as peaceful as it could be considering all the noisy people living there. (Naruto) As usual at this time of day the current hokage looked out of the window with distain, " I need a drink. This is way to much paperwork..." She stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Tusunade!" "Where do you think you're going?" Shizune yelled as she ran in and blocked the door.

"Isn't that "obvious Shizune? I'm going to get a drink and maybe gamble a bit."

"No. You have to stay here and finish this paperwork because if you don't you be stuck doing all of tomorrows as well as todays, then you'll be in an even worse mood. And plus you never just gamble a bit!"

"Sheesh lighten up a bit. You need to go drinking with me sometime. You're getting way too uptight..."

Shizune sighed, exasperated. "I can't, I'm too busy babysitting you."

"Fine fine I'll get back to work but you're buying next time I go drinking," She smirked. "and I drink a lot." Tusunade sat down at her desk and looked through her files while Shizune stood at the door watching her like a hawk. _Hmmm. Weird I don't remember this being here..._ She picked up a mission file. She read the file and smiled mischievously. _Who said I can't have fun at work? Still I might get scolded by Shizune if she finds out... _ she tapped her fingers on her desk and closed her eyes. _In all this peace certain ninjas are bound to_ _get lazy plus this could be interesting. _"Alright! Then it's decided. Shizune I need a few ninjas for this mission."

_Finally she's doing some work. _ Shizune smiled happily. "Hai!"

The Ichiraku Ramen Shop

"Yosh! Ramen please."

"Coming right up Naruto." laughed Teuchi.

Naruto sitting at his usual place next to Choji was, as usual going about his business just like every other day. (which included eating ramen) As Naruto was just polishing off his third bowl of ramen Choji spoke up.

"Ha. Three bowls? That's all you can eat? Weak Naruto... weak. Meanwhile Choji had just finished eating all of his seven large bowls of ramen.

"Eh? Who're you calling weak?" Naruto sneered.

Choji laughed haughtily, "You. I thought you loved ramen."

"I do! But I just had...uh ramen for breakfast so I'm not that hungry." shouted Naruto defiently.

Choji laughed again, "Excuses, excuses."

"Fine," yelled Naruto, "let's fight it out then. You thinkin what I'm thinkin Choji?" Naruto grinned as he elbowed Choji in the side.

"Hell yeah!" "Ramen eating contest!"

They both ate ramen at a super human rate, but Choji was slowly gaining speed. "Rea-dy to gi-ve up y-et Nar-u-to?" Choji said between slurping.

"He-ck no I won't lose t-o a fat as-" Said Naruto while stuffing his mouth as fast as he could.

Choji's eyes glowed furriously red and he started slurping noodles 10times the speed he was just a moment ago. "What was that Naruto?" said Choji as he finished his 18 bowls of ramen. "Looks like I won. So you have to pay for my ramen." Choji ran off.

Naruto groaned and laid down on the ground with his stomache bulging out. "Stupid Choji." Naruto grumbled. Then a sudden shadow coverd his eyes.

"Ah what a drag...get up Naruto we're needed for a mission." Stated Shikmaru as his head blocked out the sun.

"Shikamaru!" Shikamaru was standing above him with his hands in his pockets. Naruto got up despite his gaining 20pounds.

"...Naruto? ...Nevermind." _I'm better off not knowing whats happened here._

Naruto grinned at his friend and put his hands behind his head. "Shikamaru whats the mission?"

"I don't know yet we'll be breifed when we report in I guess." "What a drag..." Shikamaru sighed and started walking towards the training grounds.

"Shikamaru where 're you going? It's the other way..." Asked a confused Naruto.

"Go on a head Naruto I still have a person I need to get."

"Ok then," Naruto smiled goofily "see yah later Shikamaru." Naruto ran off magically losing 20pounds as he went.

Training Grounds

Hinata was training again despite everything shes been through with Pain. _I've got to try harder to get stronger. Byakugan! _Silence filled the air. _There! _she jumped into the trees and used her gental fist to break the moving dumbies, hidden in the trees, in half. Then she moved on to taijutsu. She kicked flipped and dodged fake enimes. She went through a few prctice runs and landed perfectly. She sighed. _It would be so much easier to train if she had a partner but everyone's busy. I can't ask Shino or Kiba because they're busy, and I can't ask Neji because he's on a mission with Tenten, a-and I can't p-possibly ask N-Naruto. I bet training with Naruto would be fun though..._ She sat down in the grass. "At least it's a nice day today." It was indeed very sunny but not too hot with barely any clouds. "There's even a breeze." Hintana sighed happily. Then a sudden shadow appeared. She looked up. "E-eh? O-oh it's you Shikamaru."

"We're needed for a mission and I was told to bring you." Said a bored looking Shikamaru.

"A-alright." Hinata got up and dusted herself off. As they were walking Hinata asked, "Um. Do y-you know what the mission is about?"

"Nope." replied Shikamaru lazily. They walked silently listening to the soft breeze the rest of the way.

Lady Tusunade's Office

"N-naruto's c-coming?" Hinata asked shakingly.

"Yep." Shikamaru said.

"Well as you know I asked you to come here for a special mission-" Tusunade said slowly as she entertwined her hands and placed them on top of her desk.

"Hehehe. So what's our mission? Do we get to battle? Look for tresure? Yosh! It's been a while since I've been on a mission!" Naruto shouted gleefully.

Naruto's excited rambling was abruptly cut off by Tusunade hitting Naruto in the head with a book. "SHUT UP AND I'LL EXPLAIN!"

"What'd ya do that for old lady?" Naruto complained as he rubbed his head.

"Who're you calling old lady ya stupid spiky haired punk!" Screached Tusunade. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes as Hinata just laughed nerously. After a few more insults were passed and a few more books were thrown things seemed to calm down. "Well ok as I was saying this is a special mission. Theres an old chinese legend about a magic mirror."

"Is it as old as you?" Naruto said spitefully." GRAH!" Naruto laid passed out on the floor with the corner of a book sticking out of his head.

"Anyway apparently a man by the name of Gin Hatakaru claims to own it and there has been proof that it's real but no one knows what it does. It's said to be very powerful. Your mission is to track it down and take it back here, unharmed, so we can study it."

_So basiclly they're sending us on a wild goose chase._ "What a drag..." Shikamaru mumbled.

Tusunade held up a book, "What was that Shikamaru? Have complaints?"

"No but there's something off about this mission..."

Tusunade slammed her hand on her desk. "Gin is located in a remote area near the mountains south of here. It should be one days journey. Also if you get the mirror be careful handling it because we don't know what it does. This is a C ranked mission. Shikamaru you are the leader of this group and I expect a full report on your findings wen you get back."

"What? Shikamaru's the leader again?" Naruto stood up and pulled the book out of his head which sent a stream of blood down his face.

"N-n-naruto y-your head is b-bleeding."

"I'm fine," he grinned.

"B-but you're losing a-alot of b-blood."

"I'm fine, this won't hurt me..." _Crash._

"A-ah he f-fainted a-again." stamerd Hinata.

"Ok. I think we're good to go. Hinata let's head out." Shikamaru stopped and just stared at Tusunade for a moment. _She has this look about her like she's planning something. What's she up to?_

"B-but N-naruto..."

"It's ok when he wakes up he can come." Shikamaru walked out as Hinata slowly followed looking behind at Naruto.

Tusunade said, "Don't worry Hinata I'll deal with him," she cracked her knuckles, "go ahead he'll catch up soon, I promise."

To be continued...

Just saying, but I feel bad for Naruto :D (but at the same time I'm laughing at him on the inside)...and sorry if the characters seemed occ. Yes there will be romance but the story won't be completely centered around it. For the people who R&R, I give you a cookie. (Btw I am open to suggestions and critism) so until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure of the Three Islands

Chapter 2

**The Path Leading to the Southern Mountains**

Two silent figures made their way towards the mountains south of the Hidden Leaf. As Shikamaru was walking he was also processing the situation. _We don't have enough information for this mission. Dammit. _"It's going to be hard to form a plan...what a drag."

"U-um Shikamaru? I-I was w-wondering how we were going to get the mirror... " Hinata said as she was trying to catch up to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru deepened his frown, stuck his hands in his pockets, and responded. "That's another problem...but since there have been rumors about the mirror we could hope he's a fool and bragged about having the mirror, meaning it would be easy for us to get it from him or we could just steal it...but that would cause even more problems considering we don't know what kind of person he is or what he's capable of. Also I doubt we're the only people looking for it since it's supposed to be powerful."

Hinata slowed down. "T-that's true...what was his name again?"

"It's Gin Hatakaru..."

"G-gin..Hatak-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAIIIIITTTTTTTTT UPPPPPPPPPP!"

"E-eeh?" Hinata wiped around to see Naruto barreling down the road kicking up dust and rocks at top speed.

"Whatch out Hinata!" Shikamaru yelled as Naruto crashed into her. _BAAAM._ Both Naruto and Hinata fell on their backs in the dirt.

"Ow ow ow! Naruto rolled around on the ground holding his back. "Are you ok Hinata?" Naruto said as he sat up with a groan.

Hinata sat up as she rubbed her bruised sholder. "U-u-um...y-yeah. D-don't worry about m-me..."

Naruto got up and held out his hand. "I'm really sorry Hinata it's just I couldn't stop..."

Hinata blushed and stood up on her own. "I-it's ok..."

"Naruto watch what you do from now on because you could've seriously hurt her then we would have had to go to the trouble of taking her back to the village."_ That and we don't want anyone catching up or getting ahead of us._

"Well it's not like I ment to." Naruto grumbled.

Shikamaru looked at the two growing lumps on Naruto's forehead and grinned a little. "I see you got your ass handed to you by Tusunade again."

Despite being annoyed at Shikamaru's comment he smiled widely and said. "Yeah that old hag really surprised me. She woke me up then puched me and told me to get going or I'd get left behind."

Shikamaru sighed. "Well at least you caught up to us so let's get going." Shikamaru started walking foward.

"Humph. That guy he seems so lazy but he's actually always in a hurry...yosh! Let's go Hinata!" Naruto said loudly as he grinned.

"Y-yes." Hinata replied shyly.

They both followed Shikamaru as it grew colder and the sun slowly started to descend in the sky. None of the three ninjas noticed the red eyes focused on them from the shadows.

**Four Hours of Walking Later**

_Yawn. _Naruto slowed and streched his arms_. Growwwwl. _Naruto patted his stomach and whined, "Shikamaru when are we gonna eat?"

"Now I guess." Shikamaru stopped and reached in his backpack and brought out three boxes. "They're not warm but they'll do."

"Yes! Finally some food." Naruto grabbed his box from Shikamaru.

Hinata accepted her box and bowed her head. "T-thank you Shikamaru."

"Yeah..." Then he took out a bottle of tea. "Here Naruto." He filled a cup from his backpack with tea and leaned closer.

"Woah Shik-"

"Shut up." Shikamaru hissed quietly. There someone following us...I assumed you didn't know since neither of you said anything."

"I-I noticed it too...t-they've been f-following us for a while but I-I wasn't sure how to tell you in case they could hear me."

Naruto looked at Hinata, surprised."What?! So I'm the only one who didn't know?"

Shikamaru knocked him on the head with his fist. " Yes! Now be quiet." Shikamaru said angrily. "Che."

Naruto mumbled angerily to himself.

"Hmm...I have a plan and I'll tell you later but for now Hinata you know what to do. I need an exact location." He pointed towards the trees.

"Hai." _Byakugan. _She felt familar feeling of the muscles in her eyes tensing up. She pointed to the left. "They're over there about 15meters into the trees and there's three of them. We need to be careful though one has unusual chakra."

"Unusual how?" asked Shikamaru suspeciously. " I hate surprises."

"I-I'm acytually not really sure his chakra almost seems like it's being compressed."

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his temples. "Ok Naruto, Hinata help me set up camp." Shikamaru stood up and took two small folded tents out of his backpack. "Ok so here's the plan we're gonna-"

**After the Camp was Set Up**

Shikamaru and Naruto entered the now set up tent on the right and Hinata entered the tent on the left. After about an hour of Naruto's snoring three ninjas came out from under the cover of the trees.

"Do you think the girl is asleep?" The ninja with the huge kunai on the left whispered.

"I think so..." said the ninja in the middle.

"But we haven't heard a peep out of her at all..." said the ninja with the huge kunai.

"Shhhhh both of you shut up." The ninja on the right whispered. The ninja on the right gestured towards the ninja with the huge kunai. "Come on Koda we'll attack the two over there."

"Ok then let's go Jun." Koda whispered rather disappointedly.

"I guess that leaves me with the girl then." said the ninja in the middle.

"Lucky Shiro." grumbled the so called Koda.

The three ninjas sneaked rather noisly towards the tents and entered them. _POOF. _

"Eh? Damn! They're clones!" yelled Jun.

Just as they came running out of the tents Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata attacked from the branches of the trees above them.

"Separate them! Naruto get the one with the giant kunai!" Shikamaru yelled.

" Right." Naruto jumped off to the left.

"Hinata get the one that entered your tent!"

"H-hai!" Hinata jumped and intercepted the ninja trying to reach his teamates.

Shikamaru stopped in front of the ninja that was left. "Who are you? Answer me now!"

"I think it's pretty obvious why we're here don't you think?" the ninja sneered.

"Fine if you won't tell me we'll have to do this the hard way..." A shadow crept up on the unsuspecting ninja.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey I'm here to beat some answers outta ya." Naruto grinned as he closed in on the ninja.

"Hm sorry but I don't see that happening anytime soon." The other ninja smiled wickedly and took the giant kunai off his back and swung it like a sword.

Naruto looked at the ninja. _Pffft. What a poser ninja. Red hair? What a stupid punk._ "Ha like you can hurt me with that betcha don't even know how to use it." "Muli-clone justu!" The six Narutos rushed at Koda but slowed because the ninja had put his hand over his mouth and hid his eyes with his hair. "Hey! Yah cryin already? I haven't even kicked your ass yet!...Oi...wake up! We're in the mid-"

"pfft...pffft...Hahahahahaha!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and stood there very confused. "Eh? What's so funny?" He pointed to Naruto's head.

"Your hair! Ahahahaha. Attack of the dandelions! Hahahaha"

Naruto stared at the boy with the red hair. "EHHH? Dandylion? That's what you were laughing at?!" All six of Narutos' faces steamed. Why don't you take a look in the mirror!"

Naruto 1 shouted, " Your hair is red!"

"Yeah! You look like a freakin...TOMATO!" yelled Naruto 4.

"EH? what's that? A tomato? Hahahaha come up with better insults you dandelion head!"

"Dandelion head?" Yelled all six Narutos at once.

Koda turned. "Pffft. You look like a weakling sooo not worth my time."

"Eh? You leaving to go dye your hair again?! You damn ninja poser!"

"Who dyes their hair?! "You're asking for a beating dandelion!" shouted Koda raising his sword.

Six Narutos furiously ran at Koda. "Not if I beat you up first tomato asshole!" screamed the origional Naruto as he threw the first punch.

**Meanwhile**

"Yo," said the ninja calmly as he raised his hand in greeting.

Hinata inspected him closely, he wore a long black trench coat with lots of pockets, plain black pants, and a face mask that looked like a lion.

"Want some tea?" He sat down on the ground crossed his legs and took some tea cups out from inside of one of his many pockets all the while Hinata was in her fighting stance.

"U-um I-I don't think right n-now is the r-right time for ttea..."

"Anytime is the right time for tea," he said plainly.

Hinata fumed. _I don't understand what he's thinking...tea? _Hinata shook her head. _No...doesn't matter.I have to focus on the mission. Byakugan_. Huh? _That's strange he has enormous chakra...but where is it coming from. It's almost like it's projecting and enlarging itself through his body. _A sudden realization hit her. _I dont think I have enough power to win..._Hinata's determination wavered for a moment _...but Naruto wouldn't give up so I won't either. Gental Fist._ "S-sorry." Hinata swung heavily aiming for his face when he put his hand up and stopped it just inches from his face. He smiled.

"Please don't...I have no wish to hurt you but I will if you give me a reason to." He said matter of factly. "Plus I don't play with kids."

Hinata's gental fist faded away. "I-I'm n-not a k-kid." She said quietly. He released her hand and slowly got to his feet. _Eh? His chakra is flaring up? It's growing a-almost like fire..._

"Alright...if you are determined to fight then I'll...show..you...my...true...pow- _BAM. _

"E-e-eeh?!" He fell on his flat on his face in the dirt. _Eh?...what happened? Is he breathing? _She bent down and put two fingers on his neck. _N-no pulse?_

_"Snore...snore...snore". EHHHH? HE'S SLEEPING? I can still carry out the plan with him asleep right? I guess it won't hurt to try. _She took out the rope she had and began wrapping it around him. She picked up his arms _ H-heavy!... _and dragged him back towards the middle of their camp.

**Back to Shikamaru Again**

Shikamaru grinned. "Got you."

"E-eh? Why can't I move?"

"Because that's what my justu does. "I'd explain further but that'd be a drag...so I'm not going to."

"Hehehe you're alot smarter than you look aren't you? Attacking someone while their talking."

_Do I not look smart? _Shikamaru asked himself annoyed.

"Unfortunatly something like this doesn't work on me...three...two...one...zero." Jun lifted his left leg...and so did Shikamaru.

_Eh? What the hell? What's happening? _

"Hehehe ok better not waste time." Jun ran toward Shikamaru and took out a kunai and so did Shikamaru.

_Damn how'd this happen? He somehow reversed my shadow justu? So he can steal justu...need a plan...fast. _

The sound of steel rang out as they both flipped and furiously slashed at each other. _What's he thinking? He wont get anywhere like this. _

Neither was gaining much ground but neither were losing any. "What're you," _Clang. _"planning? We're not getting anywhere," _Clang. _"_._..like this." said Shikamaru inbetween attacks.

"It's called strategy if you didn't know." The ninja sneered.

_What an arrogant bas-_ Shikamaru suddenly stopped and ragained his own movements. _My justu it must have worn off...what's he gonna do now?_

The ninja laughed, "Heh. Finally," _W-what? _ and gave Shikamaru a swift uppercut."

Shikamaru landed on his back with a loud thud. Just as Shikamaru was going to pick himself up the other ninja interupted.

"Ha. You better not try getting up you probably won't even be able to move for awhile."

"What? How'd you-!"

"Wouldn't you like to know? I'd tell you but that'd be a drag wouldn't it?"

_Che. What a smartass bastard. More importantly _ _what does his justu do? It seems it does more than just take your justu... _

"Well," He bowed and said sarcasticlly, "It was a real pleasure meeting you but...I'll just go retreive my idiot teammates now, especially that hot head."

"Che. What makes you think you won? That idiot... he should be here about...now."

All of a sudden two Narutos came crashing through the trees.

"How'd he?" Jun reeled back in surprize.

Shikamaru grinned. "Heh. It's called strategy if you didn't know."

"Oi! Don't ignore me!" shouted two Narutos.

Jun cracked his knuckles loudly. "Humph. He looks like a idiot. This'll be easy."

"Ha. You wish." said the Naruto 1. "Damn right." said Naruto 2.

To be continued...

Sorry about the weird way it ended DX :D Read and Review remember to complain if you dont like it, because I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong with it. :D


End file.
